Solid state laser operation at a high repetition rate is desired for many applications. However, obtaining sufficient power conversion and a narrow band width has been problematic in the past. Especially desirable is a solid state tunable laser which can be operated at a high repetition rate of 700 pulses per second or greater.
Prior art tunable lasers are known. For example, a Ti:Sapphire (Ti:Sapphire) laser having a repetition rate of 10 pulses per second is known in the art. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,398 (RAO). 3x beam expanders and a diffraction grating have been used in these types of devices.
However, there is still a need for pulsed lasers which can be operated at much higher repetition rates and having a narrow band width and a high power output.